fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wenn du da bist......
thumb|left|296px|GoogleHi ihr fleissigen Leseratten. Ich bins mal wieder, euer Schrecken des FF Wiki :). Wie ihr sehen könnt werde ich mal wieder eine Faberry Story schreiben. Diese Story widme ich meiner Wiki Freundin Annika. Ich hoffe sie gefällt. Wie immer gilt, Wem es gefällt der möge mir positve Kommentar da lassen und wer nicht, der halt net :) Und nun geht es los .) Status: Beendet Viel Spass euer Matti Lasst die Musik erklingen Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, zumindest lies er sich so an. Die Sonne strahlte wunderbar in mein Zimmerthumb|334px|Faberry und tauchte alles in ein etwas surrealles Licht. Quinn lag noch schlummernd neben mir, sie hatte bis tief in die Nacht noch an ihrem Kleid gearbeitet. Heute Abend wird sie bestimmt hinreisend damit aussehen, wir hatten extra bei der Farbwahl darauf geachtet das sich die beiden Kleider ergänzten.Ich war dabei echt ein wenig überfragt aber Quinn war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher als sie die Kleider im Shop sah. Und heute Abend werden wir sie tragen,zum ersten Mal als Paar auf den Ball gehen. Oh Mann ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das ich mit diesem Traum von Frau zusammen bin. Vor einem Jahr war ich noch die Frau an Finns Seite, war sogar irgendwie glücklich aber dann hat es mich umgehauen, Quinn hat mich umgehauen. Es ist einfach so passiert, und dann kam die Geschichte mit Finn, er hatte mich geschlagen. Warum konnte er mir nie sagen, aber egal. Genau in diesem Moment als ich komplett am Boden war stand Quinn zu mir. Sie und alle anderen aus dem Club standen mir bei. Finn setzte keinen Fuss mehr nach Lima, denn selbst Puck hätte ihn in Einzelteile zerlegt. Soweit wir wissen ist er mit seiner Mum nach Kalifornien gezogen. Am Anfang hab ich noch ein zweimal an ihn gedacht aber in der Zwischenzeit eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal ins Bad, denn wenn Quinn erstmal drin ist bekomm bis zum MIttag keine Chance mehr. Sie ist da noch schlimmer als ich aber egal, dafür liebe ich sie auch. Ich mache mich schnell fertig und wecke dann ganz sanft meine Liebste. "Guten Morgen wunderschöne Frau. Aufstehen, sonst verschläfst du noch den ganzen Tag, und wir haben noch etwas vor," Ich küsse dabei sanft ihre Stirn und nur Momente später öffnete sie ihre Augen. Jeden Tag in diese wunderschöne Augen blicken zu dürfen ist eines der grössten Geschenke die ich bekommen konnte." Hallo Schöne, was musst du mich denn schon wecken, ich habe so schöne geträumt. Ich tanze mit der schönsten Frau der Welt alleine über die Tanzfläche und eine von uns beide hat die Krone der Ballkönigig auf." " Hmm der Traum gefällt mir aber dafür muss diese schöne Frau hier jetzt ihren hübschen Hintern aus dem Bett schälen!" Sie tat mir tatsächlich den Gefallen und begab sich in Richtung Badezimmer, allerdings nicht ohne vorher noch thumb|left|190px|Googledemonstrativ langsam an mir vorbei zu schlurfen und ihr Hinterteil wackeln zu lassen. Sie wusste dass ich so etwas mehr als ******** fand aber da meine Dads ja unten waren beherrschte ich mich so gut ich es konnte. Sie brauchte wie vermutet eine halbe Ewigkeit im Bad aber dann war ihr Anblick mehr als atemberaubend. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ein hellblaues Sommerkleid an. Ich saß bereits unten bei meinen Dads in der Wohnküche beim Frühstück als sie die Treppe hinunter kam. Sie begrüsste erst mich mit einem Kuss und dann meine beiden Dads.Sie hatten sie schon quasi in die Familie aufgenommen. Danach ging es in die Stadt um sich mit Tina und Mike zu treffen. Wir quatschten ein wenig über unsere Kleider und das richtige Make Up. Ich glaube Mike langweilte sich zu Tode aber er lies es sich nicht wirklich anmerken, da hatte Tina wirklich Glück mit ihm. Gegen 17.00 Uhr mussten wir uns dann langsam fertig machen für unseren grossen Auftritt, ich war so aufgeregt denn wir hatte erfahren dass Quinn wieder für die Ballkönigin vorgeschlagen war. Sie lies sich nicht wirklich etwas anmerken aber ich wusste dass sie sich nichts mehr als diese Krone wünschte. Als Quinn mit ihrem hellblauen Kleid aus dem Schlafzimmer kam verschlug es mir die Sprache. Sie war wunderschön. "Ich bin jedes Mal aufs Neue von deiner Schönheit überwältigt Quinn Fabray, du bist die Schönste die ich kenne. Danke das du meine Freundin bist." " Schwindlerin, du machst Dich immer kleiner als Du bist. Rachel Berry, auch Du bist wunderschön und ich bin froh dass du an meiner Seite bist." Ich konnte in diesem Moment nicht anderst als sie zu küssen. Seit ich Quinn habe war mein Leben besser geworden, diese Woche kamen sogar die ersten Schreiben von den Colleges. Quinn konnte bisher unter 4 wählen. New York, Harvard, Stanford und Berkley hatten sie alle samt für die Fächer Dramatik, Politik und Schauspiel angenommen. Mein Schreiben von der NYDA war leider noch nicht dabei. Quinn hatte mir Mut gemacht und gemeint, das kommt bestimmt noch. Ich wurde trotzdem jeden Tag nervöser, so auch heute morgen als der Briefträger klingelte. Meine Dad´s öffneten beide die Tür und nahmen die Post entgegen. Ich saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen und wartete. " Hey Schatz, da ist Post für dich dabei, aus NY glaub ich." MIr wurde eiskalt, Quinn merkte es sofort und griff nach meiner Hand. " Bleib ruhig Liebling, keine Panik." Ich nahm den Brief mit zittrigen Händen entgegen und riss ihn sofort auf. Ich begann zu lesen: Sehr geehrte Frau Rachel Berry, wir haben ihre Bewerbung um einen Studienplatz im kommenden Semester erhalten. Wir bitte um Verständniss das bei der Menge an Bewerbungen wir eine Vorauswahl treffen müssen da wir nur immer begrenzt Platz für neue Schüler haben. Deswegen freuen wir uns ihnen mitteilen zu können das sie für das nächste Auswahlverfahren am 22. in Betracht kommen. Wir bitten Sie sich bis dahin zu gedulden und auf Rückmeldung unsererseits zu warten. Sie werden auf jeden Fall in einem gesonderten Schreiben darüber informiert ob sie das Auswahlverfahren bestanden haben oder nicht. Mit freundlichem Gruß. XXXXXXX Ich drückte den Brief an meine Brust und ein paar Freudentränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Ich war noch im Rennen, das hies so schlecht konnte ich wirklich net sein. Quinn las den Brief auch einmal und fiel mir um den Hals und küsste mich auf die Stirn.Auch meine Dad´s beglückwünschten mich zu dem Brief. Rachel Berry war thumb|left|308px|Googlenoch immer auf dem Weg nach NY. Und ja ich werde mich davon nicht mehr abbringen lassen. Aber das war jetzt zweitrangig denn Quinn und ich mussten langsam los sonst kamen wir zu spät zum Ball. Meine Dads fuhren uns mit dem Auto hin und wollten uns auch wieder abholen, sie meinten wir dürften ruhig auch endlich etwas trinken. Die Fahrt zur Schule dauerte nicht lange und nach kurzer Fahrt waren wir bereits da. Ich stieg als Erste aus um Quinn die Tür zu öffnen." Darf ich ihnen die Tür offen halten , Schönheit der Nacht ?" Quinn musste sich ein kurzes Lachen los werden bevor sie meine Hand nehmen konnte. " Es ist mir eine Ehre mein Liebling." Zusammen schritten wir durch die grosse Doppeltür in die festtlich geschmückte Halle. Das Thema war dieses Jahr " Die World of Tommorrow" alles war in Silber und Gold dekoriert. Artie und Sugar begrüssten uns als Erste. Es war einfach toll so gute Freunde zu haben. Wir suchten uns gemeinsam einen freien Tisch und nahmen erst einmal Platz. Als nächstes setzen sich Santana und Britt sowie Tina und Mike zu uns. Ich genoss es einfach hier die Atmosphäre zu geniesen. Als "How deep is your love" von der Band gespielt wurde musste ich Quinn einfach fragen: " Schöne Frau, geben Sie mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes?" Quinn schaute mich nur mit einem Glanz in den Augen an und sagte dann: " Es währe mir ein Vergnügen". Wir tanzten eng umschlungen zu der Musik und ich fühlte mich wie im Himmel. In diesem Moment riss mich etwas oder jemand schroff von Quinn weg. Ich stand entgeistert auf der Tanzfläche und blickte in die Augen von........FINN! Die Band hatte aufgehört zu spielen und alle um uns herum tanzten nicht mehr. Quinn stand hinter mir und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. " Finn, was zur Hölle machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst irgendwo in Kalifornien?" " Ich bin wieder da Rachel, glaubst du man wird mich so schnell los?!" " Was willst du hier, verschwinde einfach und lass uns in Ruhe!" Quinn war einfach vor mich getreten und stand nun mit verschränkten Händen vor mir und starrte Finn mit strengem Blick an. " Was willst du Quinn, geh mir aus dem Weg du falsche Schlange. Mit Dir rechne ich auch noch ab!" " Aha, was willst du den tun? Mir eine pfeffern wie damals Britney und Rachel? Du bistthumb|left|330px|Google so eine feige Sau Finn Hudson und ich schäme mich das ich dich echt mal geliebt habe!" In diesem Moment holte Finn mit der Faust aus und ich dachte schon jetzt bekommt Quinn einen brutalen Schlag ins Gesicht ab aber in letzter Sekunde warfen sich Noah und Sam dazwischen. Sie drückten Finn auf den Boden und Noah setzte sich auf seine Brust um ihm einen Kinnhacken zu verpassen. " Das wollte ich schon so lange tun du kranke Sau!" Finn drehte den Kopf zur Seite um Blut zu spucken, Noah hatte ihn voll erwischt! Die beiden Jungs liesen von ihm ab den Sue und Will waren aufgetaucht und wollten sofort wissen was hier passiert war. Für Noah und Sam war der Ball gelaufen aber auch Finn verlies unter lautem Gebrüll die Halle. Er drehte das blutverschmierte Gesicht zu mir um und brüllte in meine Richtung. " Du miese kleine Schlampe, du hast alles kaputt gemacht. Ich hasse Dich Rachel Berry! Ich hasse euch alle ihr blöden Lima Looser!" Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich rannte nach draussen auf die Toilette, mir liefen die Tränen die Wangen herunter. Ich musste schwer atmen und meine Herz raste wie verrückt. Wie konnte Finn mir nur so etwas antun? Er hasste mich! Ok, ich habe ihn quasi mit Quinn betrogen was schon ein wenig speziell war da ich ja Finn einst Quinn ausgespannt hatte. Ich sah mein verheultes Gesicht im Spiegel und erschrak. In diesem ging die Tür auf und Quinn stand mitten im Raum. Sie kam sofort auf mich zu umarmte mich." Mach dir keinen Kopf Schatz, egal was dieser Neandertaler meint tun zu müssen, du bist der tollste Mensch auf der Welt und ich bin so froh dich zu haben. Und jetzt setzt du bitte dein "Ich bin Rachel Berry" Lächeln auf verstanden, damit bist du bestimmt gleich doppelt so schön!" In diesem Moment konnte ich nicht anderst als zu lachen. Quinn findet immer die richtigen Worte um mich aufzumuntern. Die Tränen wurden weniger und so langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder. Quinn nahm meine Hand und führte mich wieder in Richtung Tanzsaal. Ich spürte die Blicke aller auf mir ruhe aber Quinn gab mir die Kraft dieses zu ertragen. Unsere Freunde standen Spalier und als Mike anfing zu klatschen fingen nach und nach alle an mitzu klatschen. Ich kam mir vor wie in einer Parallelwelt. Direktor Figgins ging auf die Bühne und sprach über das Mikro an die Menge. " Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall zwischen einem ehemaligen Schüler der Mc Kinley und zwei Footbaalspieler der Titans würde ich sagen: " The Show must go on !" Und ein paar Augenblicke später begann die Band wieder zu spielen. Zuerst tanzte noch niemand aber nach und nach begannen wir alle zögerlich wieder damit. Wir saßen jetzt einfach nur an unserem Tisch und versuchten den restlichen Abend zu geniesen. So richtig Lust hatte ich zwar nicht mehr aber Quinn war es so wichtig zu bleiben. Die Paare tanzten wieder vergnügt und auch die Stimmung wurde langsam wieder besser. Als letzter Punkt stand noch die Wahl zur Ballkönigin und König an. Die letzten Jahre waren immer Finn und Quinn die Favoriten gewesen aber dieses Jahr wahr das Rennen so offen wie nie zuvor. Wir warteten brav bis der Moment gekommen war und Direktor Figgins wieder ans Mikro ging und die Ergebnisse verriet. Zuerst wurde der Ballkönig gekrönt und zu unsere aller Überraschung wurde es Sam der also quasi in Abwesenheit ernannt wurde. Wieso musste immer bei unseren Wahlen es zu so komischen Zwischenfällen kommen? Figgins hatte merklich Probleme damit und entschied sich letztendlich Sam wieder reinzulassen. Mit stolz geschwellter Brust nahm Sam sein Zepter und Krone entgegen. Jetzt kam das Ergebniss der Königinwahl. Man hatte Sue damit beauftragt dieses Jahr die Zettel auszuzählen. Sie kam mit ihrem goldenen Trainingsanzug vor ans Mikrofon. Die Band spielte einen kurzen Trommelwirbel um die 'Aufmerksamkeit der Menge zu haben.Sue setzte an "Ich weis zwar nicht was das alles hier soll, ich finde keine von euch hätte es verdient sich Königin zu schimpfen aber egal. Direktor Figgins wollte das es dieses Jahr endlich mal mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Und in meiner Funktion als vereidigter Notar gebe ich hiermit das Ergebnis bekannt. Diesjährige Königin der Mc Kinley Higshool ist........Quinn Fabray!" Was hatte Sue da eben gesagt. Quinn hat gewonnen?! Ich schaute genauso verdutzt wie Quinn in Richtung Bühne. Quinn erhob sich wie in Zeitlupe und schritt die Meter zur Bühne. Es hatte sich ein Spallier gebildet und thumb|338px|Googledie Jungs und Mädels rechts und links kltatschten Beifall. Selbst Sue auf der Bühne konnte sich ein kleines nettes Lachen nicht verdrücken und ich glaube sogar eine Träne gesehen zu haben. Quinn lies sich die Krone aufsetzen, ich glaube in diesem Moment war sie die glücklichste Frau auf Erden. Sie stand neben Sam und strahlte über beide Ohren. Ich war ebenfalls so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Obwohl der Abend eigentlich schon gelaufen war wurde er doch noch toll. Und das Beste kam noch, den Quinn trat vor versammelter Menge ans Telefon und sprach nur zu mir. "Rachel Berry, ich bin so froh dich zu haben. Du hast mir gezeigt das es wahre Liebe doch noch gibt. Auch wenn wir zugegebener Massen keinen guten Start hatte. Ich liebe es wenn du bei mir bist, mag es mit dir zusammen aufzustehen und den Tag mit Dir zu verbringen. Wenn du da bist ist der Tag für mich leichter und besser. ICH LIEBE DICH!!!" So Ende dieser Story an dieser Stelle. Ich hoffe sie hat gefallen. Und natürlich gehe ich davon aus den einen oder anderen bei der nächsten Geschichte hier zu treffen. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:LoveStory